


I Miss You

by AnaNegitoro



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaNegitoro/pseuds/AnaNegitoro
Summary: ''We can live like Jack and Sally if we wantWhere you can always find meAnd we'll have Halloween on ChristmasAnd in the night we'll wish this never endsWe'll wish this never ends''





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the music ''I miss you'' from Blink-182
> 
> I tried to make it good, but I suck lol

It was one in the morning. A light rain beat on the window of the small house on the island. The room was slightly dark, but it was possible to watch the small spiders forming their webs in the corner of the ceiling. They ate the little insects that got stuck and could never find a way out of the web.

Riku looked at his gummiphone. He had little hope that one day his friend would answer his messages. That his friend one day called him to say that everything was fine and that Riku could see Sora's beautiful smile again. That smile that made his stomach turn and that made him feel good. He wanted to call him, even if he would never get a answer.

And he called. Rang once, twice, three times. He hung up the call, giving up. He sighed and looked back at the little spiders. Sora was the angel of his nightmares, the light of his darkness.

_''Hey, Riku.'' Sora called as they looked up at the sky of the destiny islands. ''Have you ever felt love?''  Riku blushed a bit at the question, but soon turned his thoughts away._

_''Why the question, Sora? Are you in love now?''  He tried to tease, but his voice faltered a little. Sora was probably in love with Kairi, considering everything he did just to find her._

_''N-no'' Sora looked away, scratching his cheeks. ''It's just that... in almost every other world I traveled with Donald and Goofy, love was involved in some way. Aladdin and Jasmine, Beauty and the Beast, Mulan and Shang... and... ah! Jack and Sally! They are my favorites. They are from Halloween Town. You know, before Sally died, Jack wore a pumpkin head to light his way. Sally was still alive, and she waited every Halloween to find him again.''_

Riku wanted them to live like Jack and Sally. He wanted to be able to always find Sora, but now he's far away, in a place he does not know, and he has no idea how to get to his beloved. But now, Sora does not exist anymore. He can not touch, smell, taste, see, or hear him. And all that the five senses can not feel, do not exist in our present. But this does not mean that it did not exist, or that it will not exist in the future.

The silver-haired boy rolled over in bed, trying to fall asleep, but he couldn't. He was reliving in his mind his memories of Sora. He imagined him there, at his side in his bed, even though the other loved the girl with whom they shared their childhoods.

The rain was quitting slowly, and a darkness took over Riku's room as he wondered where Sora was. All he wanted was for Sora to come and end the pain of that night.

Realizing that it was useless to try to go back to sleep, the boy stood up, listening to Sora's small voice in his head as his memories passed. He picked up a piece of paper and tried to write down what he felt.

 _''I miss you, I miss you_  
I miss you, I miss you  
I miss you, I miss you  
I miss you, I miss you''

**Author's Note:**

> *In Jack's original legend, he was a human who loved to enjoy the Halloween party. He was playing tricks and was known by everyone as the '' King of Halloween '' because of that. One day he met a sweet young woman named Sally, and they both fell madly in love.  
> Jack and Sally lived happily for a while, but an incident happened and Jack died. Because of his past, Jack is not accepted either in heaven or in hell. He was condemned to perish eternally in the world as a spirit, alone.  
> Jack was given a pumpkin head to light his lonely path during the cold nights. While Sally remained alive, waiting for every Halloween to have the opportunity to rediscover her love, Jack.


End file.
